1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to footwear repair systems and more particularly pertains to a new footwear closure fastener replacement system for permitting replacement of broken footwear closure fasteners so that the footwear does not have to be replaced.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Article of footwear often have slits formed in a vamp portion of the upper of the footwear for permitting enlargement of the leg opening of the footwear when the footwear is being put on or removed from the foot of the wearer. The slit is then typically held in a substantially closed orientation during wearing of the footwear. A number of pairs of fasteners are usually mounted on opposite sides of the slit to hold the sides of the slit together.
The fasteners, especially those on work footwear such as boots, are vulnerable to breaking. Once one of the fasteners breaks, the closing of the slit is compromised, and consequently the fit of the footwear on the foot is also often compromised. The fasteners are difficult, if not impossible, to be repaired, especially if the footwear needs to be waterproof and the upper cannot be punctured without losing the waterproof quality. This has often led to discarding of the footwear before the footwear is otherwise worn out.
The footwear closure fastener replacement system according to the present invention solves this problem by providing an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of permitting replacement of broken footwear closure fasteners so that the footwear does not have to be replaced.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of footwear repair systems now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new footwear closure fastener replacement system construction wherein the same can be utilized for permitting replacement of broken footwear closure fasteners so that the footwear does not have to be replaced.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a ladder assembly for mounting on an article of footwear. Each ladder assembly includes a ladder base panel having a lower surface for adhering to the outer surface of the footwear. A ladder member is pivotally mounted on the ladder base panel. A plurality of clasp receiving apertures are formed on the ladder member, and the ladder member has a mounting hole adjacent one end of the ladder member. A ladder securing strip secures the ladder member to the ladder base panel, and the ladder securing strip extends through the mounting hole of the ladder member. Preferably, the ladder member is mounted adjacent one of the ends of the ladder base member such that the ladder member is pivotable into an extended position in which the ladder member extends beyond the end of the ladder base member. Another aspect of the invention comprises a clasp assembly for mounting on the footwear. The clasp assembly includes a clasp base panel having a lower surface for adhering to the outer surface of the footwear. The clasp member is pivotally mounted on the clasp base panel. A clasp securing strip pivotally mounts the clasp member to the base panel. Preferably, the clasp member is mounted adjacent one of the ends of the clasp base member such that the clasp member is pivotable into an extended position in which the clasp member extends beyond the end of the clasp base member.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.